Raccolta di poesie dal famiia Cullen
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Colleciòn de poemas de la familia Cullen, seràn varios sin orden cronologico, puntos de vista de personajes y en otros un punto de vista en tercera persona, primer poema: Mi Dulce y tonta oveja Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

En un momento de inspiración divina se me ocurriò hacer esta pequeña colección de poemas sobre la familia Cullen incluidas Bella y Renesmee aunque estoy meditando si incluir al chucho o no en esta secciòn, al igual que estoy debatiendo si hacer una colección de poemas sobre la primera y segunda manada de licantropos y tambien sobre los Volturi. En fin, no soy ningun Edgar Allan Poe o la propia Stephanie Meyer, no se si esto podria considerarse un poema o una prosa o que, simplemente es algo que vino a mi mente en un momento de inspiracion divina tratando de plasmar algunos de los sentimientos de cada personaje, es posible que haga mas de uno del mismo personaje pero eso depende de mi musa. Espero que les guste y me digan si sigo publicando màs de esos fragmentos poeticos o ya de atiro me abstengo de incomodarles con mi "poesia" Sin màs que decir los dejo con el primer poema, dedicado a Bella y un poco a Nessie por parte de Edward.

Por cierto, la encuesta que tengo en mi profile no he decidido cerrarla a un puesto que los votos van en empate en las cuatro historias asi que por favor les pido que voten, al final de este poema dejare las cuatro opciones junto con el summary de la historia.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Raccolta di poesie dal famiia Cullen**

**(Colecciòn de poemas de la Familia Cullen)**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Mi dulce y tonta oveja**

Noches eternas vagando en la tierra

Noches malditas alimentando mi muerto cuerpo

Días luminosos de los cuales me oculto

Días claros que lamento mi existencia.

Por que así era mi vida

Noche tras noche, día tras día

Durante casi un siglo vagué en soledad

Una soledad que me agobia y asfixia

Hasta que te encontré a ti.

Mi dulce y tonta oveja

Con tu inocencia y tu amor

Domaste a este león

Que te venerara toda la eternidad.

Como un meteoro cruzaste mi cielo

Como un huracán arrasaste con mi vida

Mi marca exacta de heroína.

Mi dulce y tonta oveja

Que con tu hermosa alma

Pones a tus pies

A este león morboso y masoquista.

Eres un milagroso ángel

Un ángel que entro en mi vida

Para cambiarla.

Mi dulce y tonta oveja

No solo me diste tu corazón y tu cuerpo

Sino también el más maravilloso regalo

Ser padre.

Ella, mi pequeña Renesmee

Mi princesa, la luz de mis ojos

Parte tuya y parte mía.

Mi dulce y tonta oveja

Que con tu hermosa alma

Tu deslumbrante sonrisa

Y tus brillantes ojos marrones.

Domaste al monstruo en mí

Domaste al león morboso y masoquista

En el que me convertí

Uno que solo vive para ti

Uno que no puede vivir sin ti

Mi dulce y tonta oveja

A quien amare más allá de la eternidad.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Si llegaron hasta aquì muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto entonces subire el miércoles o jueves el segundo poema el cual esta dedicado a Rosalie aunque es màs pequeño que este espero igualmente les agrade, ahora pasando a otros asuntos la encuesta de mi profile dice asi:

**¿Cuál historia quieren que YO haga al terminar Midnight Twilight: un nuevo comienzo?**

**Opciòn A: Twilight: un giro en el tiempo**

Una Renesmee de 17 años empieza desaparecer paulativamente, Alice a visto que alguien interfiere con el pasado de ese modo Nessie se embarca en una gran aventura viajando al pasado para arreglar las cosas, sin embargo ella no esta sola una chica de otro mundo es arrastrada por un giratiempo para ayudarle a Nessie en su misión ¿Podrán ambas encontrar lo que esta mal o el futuro como Nessie lo conoce desaparecerá? Acompañenlas en su aventura... (Situada entre Eclipse y Amanecer)

**Opciòn B: Una semana de locos**

A causa de una pelea y un deseo mal formulado los Cullen y Bella viviràn la semana màs loca de sus vidas inmortales y mortales… ¿Encontraràn alguna forma de regresar a la normalidad o terminaran volviendose màs locos de lo que ya estan?

**Opciòn C: Cafè solo… o con Ellas**

Basado en la pelicula del mismo nombre. Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob son cuatro amigos que se están acercando a los treinta años y buscan su lugar en la vida. Preocupados, por encima de todo, por lo más importante para ellos: sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto, o sea, las mujeres…. La cafetería de Emmett será el lugar de reunión y testigo de los encuentros y desencuentros de estos cuatro amigos, cuyas vidas se van diluyendo frenéticamente entre partidos de baloncesto, juergas nocturnas y estrategias para conquistar lo que más añoran: un poco de amor y una chica que los quiera… y si está buena, mucho mejor. Universo Alterno, Todos humanos.

**Opciòn D: Hunter Destination: Legend of the Light and Shadow**

Siete años después de que Edward abandonara a Bella y ella se fuera de Forks llevándose el fruto del amor que una vez los unió los caminos de los Cullen, las Swan y Jacob vuelven a cruzarse cuando una antigua y oscura leyenda cobre vida afectando a Renesmee y a Jacob e irremediablemente a los Cullen. Ahora tendrán que unir fuerzas para evitar la destrucción del mundo tal como se conoce. ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward y Bella vuelvan a verse?... ¿Su amor habrá muerto o es más fuerte que nunca?... ¿Renesmee odiara a su padre por haberlas abandonado? Todo sucede en Luna Nueva – o mejor dicho en vez de Luna Nueva – cuando Edward abandono a Bella por protegerla después de su caótico cumpleaños 18. En esta historia hay una mezcla con datos, algunos personajes, armas y pedazos de trama con el anime Hellsing, las peliculas Underworld, Van Hellsing y Blade, series como Buffy la cazavampiros, CSI y Criminal Minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

Y aquì vamos con el segundo poema dedicado a la màs hermosa de los Cullen, Rosalie Liliane Hale Mcarty Cullen, niños y niñas por favor no se les olvide votar en la encuesta, las bases estan al terminar este capitulo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Muñeca de porcelana**

Muñeca de porcelana

Hermosa y fría

Bella y celestial.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Muñeca de porcelana

Tu que lo tienes todo

Belleza y riqueza

No eres completamente feliz.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Todo cambio aquel invierno

Dulce invierno que llego a ti

Dulce tortura que sufriste

Mientras la sangre manchaba

La blanca nieve.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Muñeca de porcelana

Fría y hermosa

Aun más que antes

Gracias al ángel que te salvo.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Muñeca de porcelana

Rota y herida

Corazón congelado

Tanto como tu cuerpo.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Muñeca de porcelana

Herida y rota

De hebras de oro

Y ojos topacio.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

No sufras más muñeca

Que algún día tú principie

Aparecerá y reparara

Tu frió y roto corazón.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Juntando y reparando

A la muñeca de porcelana

Más hermosa y fría

Que el mundo haya conocido.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Si llegaron hasta aquì muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente va dedicado a Jasper… Ahora pasando a otros asuntos la encuesta de mi profile dice asi:

**¿Cuál historia quieren que YO haga al terminar Midnight Twilight: un nuevo comienzo?**

**Opciòn A: Twilight: un giro en el tiempo**

Una Renesmee de 17 años empieza desaparecer paulativamente, Alice a visto que alguien interfiere con el pasado de ese modo Nessie se embarca en una gran aventura viajando al pasado para arreglar las cosas, sin embargo ella no esta sola una chica de otro mundo es arrastrada por un giratiempo para ayudarle a Nessie en su misión ¿Podrán ambas encontrar lo que esta mal o el futuro como Nessie lo conoce desaparecerá? Acompañenlas en su aventura... (Situada entre Eclipse y Amanecer)

**Opciòn B: Una semana de locos**

A causa de una pelea y un deseo mal formulado los Cullen y Bella viviràn la semana màs loca de sus vidas inmortales y mortales… ¿Encontraràn alguna forma de regresar a la normalidad o terminaran volviendose màs locos de lo que ya estan?

**Opciòn C: Cafè solo… o con Ellas**

Basado en la pelicula del mismo nombre. Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob son cuatro amigos que se están acercando a los treinta años y buscan su lugar en la vida. Preocupados, por encima de todo, por lo más importante para ellos: sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto, o sea, las mujeres…. La cafetería de Emmett será el lugar de reunión y testigo de los encuentros y desencuentros de estos cuatro amigos, cuyas vidas se van diluyendo frenéticamente entre partidos de baloncesto, juergas nocturnas y estrategias para conquistar lo que más añoran: un poco de amor y una chica que los quiera… y si está buena, mucho mejor. Universo Alterno, Todos humanos.

**Opciòn D: Hunter Destination: Legend of the Light and Shadow**

Siete años después de que Edward abandonara a Bella y ella se fuera de Forks llevándose el fruto del amor que una vez los unió los caminos de los Cullen, las Swan y Jacob vuelven a cruzarse cuando una antigua y oscura leyenda cobre vida afectando a Renesmee y a Jacob e irremediablemente a los Cullen. Ahora tendrán que unir fuerzas para evitar la destrucción del mundo tal como se conoce. ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward y Bella vuelvan a verse?... ¿Su amor habrá muerto o es más fuerte que nunca?... ¿Renesmee odiara a su padre por haberlas abandonado? Todo sucede en Luna Nueva – o mejor dicho en vez de Luna Nueva – cuando Edward abandono a Bella por protegerla después de su caótico cumpleaños 18. En esta historia hay una mezcla con datos, algunos personajes, armas y pedazos de trama con el anime Hellsing y Devil May Cry, las peliculas Underworld, Van Hellsing y Blade, series como Buffy al cazavampiros, CSI y Criminal Minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.- **TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENECE A MI TOCAYA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA CUAL ES MI NUEVA IDOLA POR A VER CREADO A VAMPIROS TAN GENIALES COMO LOS CULLEN, AL SIMPATICO Y LINDO LICANTROPO DE SETH Y A LA LINDA HIBRIDA RENESMEE.

Y aquí vamos con el tercer poema dedicado al más intuitivo de los vampiros Jasper Whitlock Hale.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Raccolta di poesie dal famiia Cullen**

**(Colecciòn de poemas de la Familia Cullen)**

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Guerra y Sangre**

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Guerra y Sangre

Fueron factores comunes en mi vida

Guerra y sangre

Día a día, noche a noche

Esa fue mi condena durante años.

Dolor, miedo, angustia y terror

Sentimientos de mis victimas

Sentimientos que me ahogaron.

Guerra y sangre

Fue mi vida a lado de mi creadora

Guerra y sangre

Fue una vida de agonía.

Guerra y Sangre

Fueron factores comunes en mi vida

Guerra y sangre

Día a día, noche a noche

Esa fue mi condena durante años

Pero cuando creí que mi vida

Era pura oscuridad

Un ángel vino a mi rescate

Una dulce bailarina que trajo la luz.

Sus hebras azabaches

Sus ojos topacio como oro líquido

Y su alegre personalidad

Fueron mi bálsamo de esperanza.

Y luz al que me aferro.

Guerra y sangre

Esa fue mi vida

Guerra y sangre

El inicio de mi condena

Amor y esperanza

Fue mi nuevo inicio y nuevo renacer.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

El siguiente poema es el de Emmett asì que espero que les guste


End file.
